Entre Garotos
by BelialNails
Summary: [JayDick/SLASH] Richard não gostava de menininhos, nem dos mais desenvolvidos.


**Título**: Entre garotos

**Fandom: **_DC Comics – Batman _

**Casal: **_ Jason Todd&Richard Grayson_

**Notas**_**: **_Finalmente estava vendo o piloto de Gotham e não resisti em fazer algo do universo. Nada muito intenso, nada muito profundo no universo de Batman e seus vilões prodígios – ou seriam meninos? – e a visão do Dick contra um balcão não saiu da minha mente. É uma visão adorável, afinal.

Eu estou devendo mil coisas ao Johnny então – só porque ele é um libriano safado vou deixa-lo imaginando como eram os suspiros do Dick 3

**Resenha**_**:**_[JayDick/SLASH] Richard não gostava de menininhos, nem dos mais desenvolvidos.

**~~~JT&RG~~~**

Gotham não era agradável. Ela era suja e perversa de um jeito que apodrecia a alma de qualquer um. Era um lugar sem sol onde cada sombra sem esperança encontrava espaço nos corações dos homens.

Todos tinham um motivo para roubar, matar ou, no mínimo, só enganar.

Em cidades como aquelas as crianças morriam cedo – assim como roubavam e se perdiam cedo demais.

Ele sabia disso porque conhecia os lados mais podres de cada beco. Conhecia a inocência - ou o que preferia chamar de inocência, de uma forma muito distorcida - dos assaltantes que enchiam as ruas se comparados ao horror dos que comandavam a cidade poderia fazer.

Batman poderia considerar a cidade como dele, a honrar e proteger, mas havia tanta gente pensando da mesma maneira e usando os métodos mais sujos para proteger o que achavam pertencer a eles e no fim ele sentia cansado e nem havia começado sua patrulha ainda. Ele era só um menino roubado do circo quando sua vida foi toda mudada por uma chance de fazer o certo não só por seus pais e agora que encarava olhos verdes que pensou nunca mais ver ele sentia muito cansado.

Richard se lembrava da primeira vez que se deparou com a fúria desafiante dos olhos jovens de uma criança rebelde que Bruce pensava ser capaz de concertar, mas foi justamente com seu substituto que ele percebeu que por mais incrível e capaz que seu mestre fosse, ele não era nenhum deus. Ele era humano e seus erros poderiam ser piores do que qualquer outro. Ele não poderia proteger uma cidade se deixava quem acreditava nele morrer. Quem dependia dele e morreria por ele.

Ele nunca o perdoou – pelo menos jurou que nunca iria o perdoar, mas o tempo era cruel com todos e não importava o quanto o culpasse, pois no fim nenhuma culpa do mundo era maior do que a de seu amigo, mestre e pai sentia. Mas viviam em um universo onde a loucura não existia somente na mente dos psicopatas que comandavam aquela cidade, mas sim nos botões que o controlavam e Jason Todd, o Robin Rebelde voltou a Gotham vivo e sedento de vingança por algo que não era culpa de ninguém.

Batman não matava nem por seus amigos. Era a única linha que ele nunca iria cruzar, mas Jason nunca entendera isso e jamais iria aceitar. Richard entendia – por mais que sentisse raiva e ressentimento, ódio e nojo de si mesmo com a injustiça, ele era capaz de entender porque ele também não matava.

Uma outra guerra veio e essa devastou o restante de Bruce levando todos com ele, mas como todas as outras ela simplesmente passou os deixando com os destroços.

E com a culpa.

Ele pode jurar que nunca iria perdoar a morte de Jason, mas porque ele era um menino inocente e rebelde em um cidade suja, mas agora que caminhava para fora de seu quarto ignorando um olhar verde que o devorava vivo mais uma vez ele se perguntou porque se importou tanto com o moleque antes.

Havia uma luxuria lasciva nos olhos verdes a suas costas e ele nem ao mesmo precisava se virar para saber disso. Ele podia sentir o olhar descendo por seu corpo e a sensação incomodava.

Não era nem um flerte se comparado ao que ele fazia com Bruce – e para sua infelicidade nunca era correspondido, assim como como não era igual aos que fazia com os ruivos de sua vida. Ele brincava, provocava e era provocado, mas somente para o tempo passar e todo mundo relaxar.

Ele não queria ir para a cama com ninguém realmente e se ocorresse era um bônus do destino que ele iria aproveitar, mas o que o divertida era brincar com a tensão. Jason não. Ele não queria segurar-se na corda e aguentar o máximo possível os impulsos de seu corpo para ceder a vontade e se deixar levar. Ele não gostava disso.

Richard finalmente voltou-se para o jovem que apesar de já ser maior de idade e ser mais alto que ele ainda era somente um menininho rebelde aos seus olhos – e nada era capaz de mudar isso, reforçou para sua mente ao sentir seu olhar sendo capturado pelo verde intenso do outro e sentir o sorriso malicioso e maroto mexer com algo dentro de si.

- Veio pedir dicas ao seu veterano? – perguntou com um sorriso escorrendo por suas palavras e caminhando pelo apartamento bagunçado esperando que o outro o acompanhasse.

Jason fez de bom grado.

- Depende das dicas que você pode oferecer, Dick – Richard ouviu seu apelido ser pronunciado lentamente cheio de malícia e reforçou mais uma vez que ele era somente uma criança. E Ele não gostava de crianças.

- Dá última vez que eu vi você lutando não parecia precisar de dicas, Jason. – reforçou sério o nome do outro e caminhou até a cozinha pequena do apartamento abrindo a geladeira e vendo que precisava ter mais que leite vencido e garrafas de água vazia se queria sobreviver.

Jason se aproximou dele parando ao lado da geladeira e Dick desejou estar vestindo algo mais que seus shorts curtos de treino e regata velha diante do olhar sobre suas pernas.

Alguém precisava ficar de olho naquele garoto, pensou se recusando a se abaixar e pegar uma das latinhas de refrigerante no fundo da geladeira. A Fechou lentamente olhando Jason com o canto dos olhos e reforçou mais uma vez que não gostava nada criancinhas rebeldes.

- Você ainda não viu todos meus movimentos, talvez eu precise de alguém para me ajudar com um empurrão. – Jason comentava com casualidade, a malícia clara no sorriso e não na voz e olhar dele fez Richard desejar ter Barbara de volta em sua vida. Se ele precisasse ser fiel a alguém então teria alguma coisa para se manter firme, dizia para si mesmo. – Alguém com experiência, você sabe. – Jason mordeu de leve o lábio inferior contendo um sorriso que talvez fosse maroto, ou só safado como sempre.

- Bruce pode te ajudar com essas coisas. – disse mesmo sabendo que isso o incomodaria, mas era somente a única maneira que conhecia para se livrar do outro e evitar mais uma besteira em sua vida. Como previu Jason ficou tenso e seus olhos se endureçam a menção do nome do antigo mestre e mentor, mas indo contra seus planos ele deu um passo tranquilo em sua direção e Dick deu dois para trás encostando o corpo no balcão enquanto cruzava os braços e encarava-o ainda mais sério.

Richard tinha que anotar em algum lugar que não gostava de garotos teimosos porque quando Jason se aproximou dele com uma relaxada atitude confiante e pousou as mãos ao lado de seu corpo e sem um pingo de vergonha pressionou-o contra o balcão o acrobata prendia a respiração sem ao menor perceber.

- Eu não quero transar com Bruce Wayne, pensei que você era o menino prodígio da família, Dick. – Jason falou com a voz mansa, mas seu olhar ainda era duro e perigoso demais para Dick se permitir relaxar com o contato do corpo quente dele e para seu desespero sentiu o _menininho_ pressionar seu corpo contra o dele com ainda mais vontade. – ou te chamam assim só para dar crédito ao velho?

- Eu não gosto de crianças, Jay. – avisou e se xingou por sua voz soar tão mansa.

- Então que bom que não existe nenhum por aqui, não é passarinho? – provocava Jason acariciando os lábios de Richard com os seus.

- É, assim eu não vou me sentir culpado se te jogar pela janela, passarinho. – respondeu observando como os lábios de Jason eram carnudos e que deveriam ser deliciosos se mordidos.

Richard quase gemeu só com a ideia.

- Porque você não me joga na cama e vê se vai sentir algum arrependimento depois? – Dick odiou o fato que a voz de Jason era sexy, mas seus sussurros eram praticamente obscenos. Alguém tinha que ficar de olho naquele menino logo, pensou novamente.

- Porque você quer transar comigo, Jay? – perguntou com um fio de confiança. Ele não queria ser usado para provocar Bruce e por mais prazeroso que fosse sabia que nada viria de bom com aquilo.

- Porque você é gostoso é uma boa resposta para você, passarinho? – disse o outro com clara impaciência na voz, mas se divertindo ao mordiscar o queixo de Dick e ver ele se arrepiar todinho.

- Deve existir mais alguém que te agrade por aí, menino. – Dick tentou soar divertindo ao saber que acertaria mais um ponto sensível do outro e que ele iria detestar isso. Como previsto Jason o olhou com raiva, mas somente por um momento e logo um gemido surpreso cortou a tensão entre os dois e a aumentou quando as mãos ousadas se fechavam nas nádegas do mais velho. Dick foi levantando do chão e puxado em direção ao corpo de Jason e sendo ágil como era não precisou pensar para apoiar suas mãos no balcão, se segurando. Sentiu Jason se esfregar contra seu corpo, movend-se e Dick conteve um gemido, mas não um suspiro, ao sentir ele se pressionar contra suas nádegas. - Jay... - gemeu e notou surpreso que sua voz estava quase apelativa.

- Talvez, mas eu sou exigente e teimoso para querer o melhor, Richard. – Jason parecia ainda mais duro depois de seu gemido e sua boca se aproximava perigosamente de seu pescoço exposto. Sentiu a língua quente dele percorrer sua pele e logo seus dentes o mordiscando enquanto sem notar Richard movia seu corpo de encontro ao outro, suavemente e Jason gemeu só de imaginar ele se movendo com pura vontade, o querendo com o queria.

- Eu não sou uma peça de roupa que você escolhe, Todd. – Dick sentenciou teimoso e com raiva e em resposta Jason só apertou mais suas nádegas. Antes que caísse no chão pelo jeito descuidado que era segurado Dick enlaçou a cintura de Jason com suas pernas e o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo em um movimento ágil. Os dois gemeram alto e Dick ronronou ao ter sua pele mordida com mais força.

- Claro que não, passarinho. – a voz do mais novo estava rouca e sentia-se apertado demais naquelas calças. Os gemidos e suspiros que Dick deixava escapar sem ao menor perceber o quanto eram sensuais estavam o enlouquecendo e suas mãos continuavam firmemente apertando as nádegas fartas que o enlouqueciam. As apertou e ouviu seu nome em meio a um gemido surpreso e fechou os olhos enquanto sua mente se enchia de planos onde jogaria finalmente o outro em uma cama e o faria gritar. – Se eu fosse comparar você a um objeto seria a uma rara e totalmente perfeita moto, Dick. – Jason parecia muito satisfeito com a comparação que ele fazia e Dick ondulou seu corpo contra o dele sem ao menos perceber que realmente queria senti-lo mais.

E mesmo com a pouca roupa eu vestia ele estava ficando com calor. Calor demais para um menininho aguentar, pensou com um sorriso travesso.

- Você ainda é muito novo para ter uma moto assim, passarinho. – falou com um sorriso convencido enquanto soltava suas pernas da cintura do outro e piscava divertido ao pular para trás se apoiando no balcão a suas costas. Com uma graciosidade de movimentos naturais caiu no chão de sua sala olhando o outro sobre o ombro. O Olhar de Jason era faminto e ele adorou isso. – E eu já te disse que não me deito com menininhos.

Antes que Jason pulasse o balcão e Dick deixasse levar, cair da corta e aproveitar, ele preferiu pegar a calça jogada no chão ao seu lado e saiu pela janela sumindo na escuridão de Gotham com facilidade.

Era sua cidade, afinal.

E Jason ainda era só um garoto, um garoto muito bem desenvolvido e gostoso demais para seu juízo suportar.

**Notas Finais: **Eu queria muito poder postar essa fic quando a fiz, postar coisas na madrugada é sempre melhor, mas minha net estava de drama /3 Enfim, aqui está e sim vocês vão ficar na vontade igualzinho ao Jay ;3


End file.
